BMC Rhapsody
by Vampirefanatic
Summary: 10 days. 10 Days of perfecting one's piano abilities, meeting the love of your life, and for once being totally and blissfully happy. Too bad its already day 9. The author of Together Again. A BxE Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Yes this is my second fanfic. It is different form **_**Together Again**_**, and good different I hope. I decided to take a break from **_**Together again**_**, after my comp crashed, and I lost all my documents, and having broke my wrist, I guess you could say that I wasn't in the mood to continue with it. So I decided to try my hand at another story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Happy reading! **

BMC Rhapsody

Upon arriving home from school these past few weeks, I've become a little bit of a fanatic, always checking the mail before doing anything else, to see if any news had come regarding my acceptance, or rejection, to the BMC Rhapsody; a very prestigious piano conference, where only a select few were chosen form the entire nation. The conference was held at the University of Chicago for 10 days. 10 days of composing, performing, and perfecting one's piano abilities. It was every pianist's dream to attend this conference, hosted by Maksim, "the piano player" himself!

I sorted through the mail and felt my spirits begin to fade after going through every envelope, and still no sign of it. Frustrated, I threw the stack on the table, and headed up to my room, to change, so I could start Charlie's dinner. As I climbed the stairs to my room, I began to think about the piece I had composed; part of the application process, wondering if it was good enough. Who am I kidding it must have been horrible. I already know that I'm not a prodigy, or anything, I just have a passion for playing the piano and have picked up a few gigs around town. A lot of people wondered how I came to the piano, and I did too, up until my mother's death did I realize the true reason for sticking with it. I played to live out her dream she had always wanted to play but never learned. I played for her, and soon, I played for myself too.

When I was a little girl my mother signed me up for piano classes, having wanted to learn herself. The first few weeks were long and tedious and like all the other kids, I begged her to take me out. She refused, saying that it would get better and that she knew I would somehow be an excellent pianist one day. So I continued with the lessons, until the day my mother died, 9 years ago. I played at her funeral, a complex composition at the time that illustrated her personality, and then my anguish towards her death. When I had completed the song everyone was silent, and when I returned to school no one talked to me. I'll never know why they stopped taking to me, and more about me, blaming me for my mother's death. You see my mother had been in an accident, and it was my fault. For many years I would carry the blame on my shoulders, until I met Jasper Hale. Up until I met Jasper Hale 6 years ago, music was my savior. Jasper was the one who saved me in the end.

**Flashback**

It was back in middle school, in music class. As usual I sat by self, in the very back at one of the pianos. I was early that day and so I began to play. Not a few minutes later someone entered the room. I was too caught up in the music that for once I didn't stop. I was playing mom's song that day, having had yet another dream about her. When I completed the song, I opened my eyes, which had closed sometime during the song out of their own accord, and found myself staring into a pair of the bluest eyes I had ever seen, but like mine they held so much sadness and agony.

He said no words; instead he sat down nest to me and began to play. The song was also full of sadness and was very similar to my own. When he finished he looked at me and together we smiled, sure it was of sadness, but it was also the beginning of what was to become a beautiful friendship. When the teacher came in that day and saw us playing at the piano together, one starting a tune, and the other finishing it, he made us partners. Ever since then we were inseparable.

It didn't take long for the both of us to open up to one another. We were so similar, and we shared everything together. I told him about mom, and he told me about his dad. The two of us were always over at each others house and soon Charlie and Sara; Jasper's mom became the other part of our missing family. Sara was like a second mother to me, as was Charlie, a father to Jasper.

**End of flashback**

As I got to my room, I turned on the computer, and logged on to my email. Just this week Jasper headed out to Chicago for the BMC Rhapsody, having received an early acceptance. Without him I was lonely, and I missed him, so I emailed him. Many people thought we were going out and stuff, but that would never happen. We loved each other like brother and sister, and besides, Jasper had Alice.

Alice was definitely something else. She had just move to Forks 2 years ago, and she and Jasper, hit it off together really well. She was his missing half, his soul mate. She made him happy, and she along with Rosalie, was my best friend.

Before Alice had come into our lives, Jasper and my relationship was a little awkward, epically when I first got my period. I was so embarrassed, and didn't talk to Jasper for a month. He didn't understand in the beginning, why I was so short tempered. Who could blame me though? I was mortified! But Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie, became a sister to me, and helped me deal with that particular stage in my life. Of course the both of us were inexperienced with that type of stuff, and ended up going to Sara for help.

Rosalie was still here, and we were supposed to go out tomorrow. I smiled at the family I found within the Hales. They were such kind and loving people. They saved me from myself, and without knowing it they saved Charlie as well. When mom died he was so depressed but with their love and help, they got him out of it.

After sending an email to Jasper I turned off the computer and went down to prepare Charlie's dinner. Since summer break officially starts tomorrow and since there wasn't any last minute stuff, or assignments I decide t o make a big dinner tonight.

Having decided on mushroom ravioli, I got started, putting the pasta on the stove I began to cut the vegetables necessary for the sauce: Having finished that, I moved on to seasoning the pasta and adding the mushrooms to it. Once I finished with the pasta I got to work on the Caesar salad, and then the brownies. Plugging in my ear buds in, l lost myself in the task of making Charlie's dinner.

Just as I was taking the brownies out of the oven, Charlie walked in.

"Hey bells that smells good." He said, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Thanks dad, and before you ask, yes it ready, so dig in." I responded sarcastically with a small smile.

"Great, thanks," he replied before sitting down, heaping spoonfuls of everything onto his plate.

I sat down across form him and also began my own meal.

A comfortable silence came over us and just as we finished eating, he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Anything come in the mail today," he asked.

Shaking my head sadly, I responded, "only a few bills and a letter for you."

"Really," he asked curious.

Shaking my head again I gave him the stack of mail, before getting up to wash the dishes.

As I was doing the dishes Charlie interrupted me.

"Hey Bells I think you missed one." He said tossing me an envelope.

I caught it before it landed on the sink, and looked at it carefully.

It was thick, with fancy gold lettering that I couldn't read.

As I turned it around in my hands I saw the Seal for the NMC rhapsody in the top left hand corner and gasped.

_How did I miss seeing this earlier?!_

I quickly tore open the envelope, eager to see what it contained. As I pulled out a bunch of papers, I came to the one directly on top and began to read.

_Greetings!_

_As chairman of the BMC Rhapsody, I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to this year's piano conference, the finest in the world. As a musician, I would like to praise you on your wonderful composition. Our conference only accepts the best, and we felt you had so much potential. We would be honored for you to be a part of our conference. Enclosed with this letter is information regarding your transportation to the conference, which we shall provide for you, as well as your room assignments, as well as extra information regarding your stay at the BMC Rhapsody. We hope to se you this summer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Maksim M._

_Chairman of BMC Rhapsody_

I reread the letter again to make sure that I hadn't just imagined what I just read. As I read the letter again, I realized that I hadn't read it wrong. They really did want me! But, how could they choose me? I'm not that good.

"So kiddo, whatcha get," Charlie asked, curious.

I ignored him, still bewildered. _If they had wanted me to come, why did they wait so long to send the letter?_

As I turned the letter around in my hands, I noticed that they had spelt my address wrong, and so it was sent back to the university, before being mailed out again.

I chuckled grimly at the irony, only Bella Swan could be cursed with such luck.

Curious as to my sudden outburst, Charlie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, what's the frown for, did you not make it?" He asked concerned.

Yeah, I replied a bit dazed. And when I'm in a daze I can't control my mouth. Sure enough the words "not sure why they picked me, I'm not that great", tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Hey now, you're an amazing pianist, and they'd be missing out on their nest star, if they didn't pick you." Charlie argued.

I smiled at my fathers words.

"Thanks dad." I replied, touched at his word of praise. Like Charlie I'm not very good with expressing my emotions.

"No prob kiddo, just remember to knock em' dead."

"Sure dad," I replied before emptying the rest of the envelopes contents. Sure enough a pair round trip tickets to Chicago was included as well as my room assignments, and a schedule of the conference's events.

"Well when is your flight?" Charlie asked.

"Monday morning, so in 2 days." I replied.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it. Good night." he replied before ambling toward the living room, to watch some TV.

"Night dad," I called back, before climbing the stairs to my room, to see what I would pack.

Grabbing a suitcase form the bottom of the hallway closet, I dragged it to my room, throwing it onto my bed.

As I sifted through my drawers, and closet I realized that I had no idea what to wear. Normally I would just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but I kinda wanted to dress to impress. Having no idea what to do, I called began to call Alice, but stopped when I remembered that she was in visiting family in New York for the summer. So I called Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Did you get accepted?" She asked tone laced with excitement, and a small tinge of worry.

I smiled, making her wait a few seconds, knowing the suspense would kill her.

"Well what happened?!" she asked again.

"Yep."

"Yep what… oh wait yep as in…oh my god! That's great!!! When do you leave? Does Jasper know? What are you going to wear? Why aren't you answering?!"

I chuckled at her impatience. Then responded with a; "I Monday morning. No, Jasper doesn't know. I wanted to surprise him, and that's why I called, I need help on what to wear."

She was silent on the other end, before responding in her authoritative voice. "Well then missy, this means we'll have to go shopping tomorrow morning, and since you're leaving so soon, you'll have to come over to my house so we can give you a makeover."

I was about to protest, but she cut me off, with a "don't you dare argue; you want to impress those people when you get there right? So just deal."

I sighed, "Alright," I agreed unwillingly. All the while thinking; _if it was Alice, it'd be a lot worse._

"Good I'll be over in 15 minutes," she replied before hanging up abruptly.

Sighing again, I went down to tell Charlie that I was going over to Rosalie's for the night.

"Aright, have fun," was his only response, before he turned his attention back to the game he was watching.

I chuckled, at the sight of him before heading back upstairs to pack an overnight bag, and get my wallet.

By the time I got back down, I heard Rosalie honk, in the driveway.

Saying goodbye to Charlie, I left.

Sigh I was in for a long night, of Bella Barbie makeover time, and a weekend of shopping, ah wonderful.

"So are you nervous?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm just peachy, I grumbled as we drove to her house at a speed Charlie was sure to faint at.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Was it good? Bad? Horrible?**

**I need your opinions!!**

**Vampirefanatic.**

**P.S this is just a heads up; next chappie will be an AN explaining some things. **


	2. AN this is to clear things up

**This is an IMPORTANT AN, so PLEASE READ!**

**First off, I just wanted to inform you all that my beta posted the unedited chapter 1, and so now the edited one is up. It is slightly different from the old chapter so you might want to check it out.**

**Maksim Mrvica is an actual piano player. He plays classical music, but fuses electronic and techno with it. It's a really different style of music but I love it! He redoes some a lot of artist's pieces but adds his own twist to them. A lot of songs that will be mentioned in later chapters will most likely be from Maksim.**

**And here is a short bio that I got off of Wikipedia:**

"**Mrvica took up ****piano**** lessons from the age of nine from Marija Sekso and gave his first public performance in the same year. Just three years later he gave his first concert performance of ****Haydn****'s ****Piano Concerto in C major****. When war broke out in 1991, both Mrvica and his professor were determined that this would not disrupt his music studies. In spite of the war and surrounding turbulence, Mrvica entered in, and won, his first major competition in ****Zagreb**** in 1993.**

**Mrvica went on to study at the Music Academy in Zagreb where he spent five years under Professor ****Vladimir Krpan****, who himself was a pupil of ****Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli****. He then spent a year at the ****Franz Liszt**** Conservatoire in ****Budapest**** and during this year he won first prize at the ****Nikolai Rubinstein**** International Piano Competition. In 2000, he moved to ****Paris**** to study with ****Igor Lazko**** and gained first prize in the ****Pontoise**** Piano Competition in 2001.**

**When he returned to Croatia he found himself to be the focus of intense media interest and he made frequent television appearances as well as giving a great number of interviews. He soon found himself recording his first CD, **_**Gestures**_**, an album of contemporary Croatian piano pieces. **_**Gestures**_** became one of the fastest-selling classical recordings to be released in Croatia, and Mrvica was even invited to officiate the Porin award ceremony, an honour not usually granted to a classical artist."**

**To clear up any confusion about the ages, Edward and Bella are both juniors in high school ******

**If anyone has any questions they can always PM me**

**Another chapter will be up shortly, I've just been so extremely busy!**

**Hope this AN explained things you all were confused about!**

**Vampirefanatic**


End file.
